


dream team

by phantomlistener



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Repressed Feelings, Teamwork, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: They're stuck in a cave, there's an army approaching, and the Stargate won't dial. Time is running out, and Sam can't fix it alone.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	dream team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craterdweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/gifts).



“Carter, get it working _now_!”

“Sorry, sir.” Sam shifted underneath the modified DHD, trying to reach a particularly stubborn connection without hitting her head on the exposed circuit boards. “I'm gonna need a bit longer.”

Jack sounded aggrieved. “How _much_ longer?”

“Uh...five minutes?” she said tentatively, concentrating on the machinery above her. “It's a delicate job.”

“I haven't got time for delicate,” Jack said through gritted teeth. “A cave's all well and good to hide a Stargate, but the whole one-exit thing is a really, really bad idea when there's half an army on its way.”

Sam shifted, moved her spine away from a particularly sharp rock, and grimaced as a jolt of energy coursed from her fingertips to her shoulder. Obviously _not_ the right connection. With one hand holding what looked to be an ancient makeshift power source in place, she tried to fuse the broken piece of circuitry back in place, stifled a curse as the power source fell from her hand and scraped her cheek before hitting the ground.

“You okay, Carter?” He was trying for nonchalance, but his normal dispassionate drawl was shot through with an undercurrent of concern that hadn't been there a minute ago.

Sam reached up to touch her cheek, and her fingers came back smeared with blood. _Great_. She squeezed her eyes closed in resignation. “I'm fine, sir,” she called, as reassuringly as she could. “I could, uh, do with a hand, though. I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c won't mind you leaving lookout duty for a minute?”

“Wait, you actually want me within a metre of your precious machinery?”

The sarcasm was back, biting as ever, and all she could see from her position was his feet, moving tentatively closer to the DHD. “I need you to come under here and hold the power source in place while I try and fuse it all back together.”

“That sounds like the sort of thing that could end in us being tiny little piles of ash, Carter. Sure you trust me?”

“Even you can hold two bits of machinery in place,” she retorted, shuffling herself over to one side of the cramped space. “Sir.”

Jack's face appeared at the other side. “Well, we'll find out, won't we,” he said, and the look of distaste that appeared on his face as he realised just how uncomfortable this was going to be made Sam smile, just a little. He shuffled under on his back, progress punctuated by the occasional grunt of displeasure as a sharp corner made itself known in places in oughtn't. “Cosy little place you've got yourself here, Carter,”

“It's not much but it's home,” she teased, and he met her eyes with a grin before his face fell.

“You're-” His fingers brushed her cheek, just below the cut, and he winced. “Looks painful, Carter,” he finished brusquely.

“It looks worse than it is,” she said, dragged her eyes away from his and back to the thorny technical problem above their heads. “Okay, I need you to hold this-” she lifted the power source up to where it needed to sit, with just enough space between it and the DHD wiring for her to get a tool in between- “right here.”

“Reckon I can manage that,” Jack agreed, reaching up to take over. His fingers brushed against hers, gun-callused and made rough by years of work, and lingered for a second. “Try not to weld me to the circuitry, won't you, Carter,” he said gruffly, but his eyes were sparkling.

She smiled at him, easy and delighted despite the approaching hordes. “Wouldn't dream of it, sir. This should be easy with the two of us.”

Getting in behind the power source was way easier with two hands, the fiddly connections fusing like there’d never been an issue. “Got it,” she said, lowering her tool. “You can, uh, you can let go now, sir.”

“Nice work,” he said approvingly, nudging her with his arm. They were pressed close together, the length of their bodies touching in the cramped space, and his warmth was solid and reassuring even through layers of clothing.

Her breath caught in her throat.

“ _Guys_?” Daniel's voice jolted her out of the moment, far away but moving closer, out of breath like he'd been running. “ _I really hope you've worked your magic, because we're officially out of time_.”

She shook herself, gave the power source an experimental tap, and something in the circuitry above them began to hum.

Time to get out.

Jack was already shuffling himself back out from under the DHD, more with haste than with care, as the power built up. “Come on Carter,” he said, wincing as he hit probably the same rock that had jabbed him on the way in. “You’ve fixed it, we’ve gotta get out of here now.”

“Yeah,” she said, more to herself than anyone else, grabbed hold of her tool bag and started to move. “Right behind you, sir.”

Daniel had the gate address plugged in as she stood up, and the Stargate roared to life.

“Hey, Carter,” Jack said conspiratorially next to her. “Dream team or what.”

She grinned at him. “Pretty good, sir,” she said, and they walked towards the gate side by side.


End file.
